Family All Over Again
by Pricat
Summary: One shots revolving around Claire, Phil and Tneir younger daughter Riley and the adventures and fun they have
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing some Modern Family stuff because my family and I really like the show plus I've wanted to write something for it for a long while.**

 **This series revolves around Claire, Phil and Riley, Claire and Phil's new kid as they become family all over again.**

* * *

It was a few years after Alex, Hayley and Luke had left the house and either in college or other things but in the Dumphey house that morning, a young five year old was awoken from sleep by her alarm clock since today was her first day of school!

Her name was Riley Dumphey and Claire had given birth to her a few years ago but she was very sweet like Phil with long black brownish hair like his and very creative like him but smart like Claire but going to her parents's room since it was her first day of school and she didn't want to be late!

She saw both her parents asleep getting on their bed which she thought was the best trampoline ever jumping on it stunning both Claire and Phil because they had been sleeping as Phil fell put of bed making Riley worry.

"Are you okay daddy?" she asked him.

"Yes I'm fine sweetie but it is your first day of school, which is going to be awesome." Phil told her making her remember Tne stories Phil to,d her about Awesomeland, a magical land where anything could happen but Claire smiled.

"You're right Phil, how did we almost forget?" she asked seeing her husband bouncing on the bed with Riley making her shake her head smirking.

"We should get ready for this, but first we need breakfast okay?" Claire told them but Phil realised they were right.

"Mommy's right, we need to get breakfast." Phil told Riley as they stopped playing leaving the room but going downstairs.

Phil was making pancakes but Riley was drinking juice because she was too little to drink coffee but was getting ready.

They were hoping that Riley had a good first day today because they cared about her.

Riley was getting excited but it made the both of them chuckle.

* * *

After getting breakfast and getting dressed Claire, Phil and Riley were getting in the Dumphey car but Claire was buckling Riley into her seat but she was excited but nervous about starting kindergarten because she was a little shy, but found her father hilarious and loved his jokes and magic tricks but didn't understand his job or her Mok's job which was selling closets which was where monsters lived.

"Sweetie you okay, you're a little quiet?" Claire asked her from the front seat of the car.

"Yes I'm fine Mommy but just thinking." Riley replied to her but Phil guessed she was anxious about school but would make her feel better after school since he was picking her up which made Riley very happy.

They then arrived at the elementary school where the kindergarten room was but Riley was getting anxious making Phil underdtand comforting her making her giggle going inside making Claire underdtand but they were leaving, so would find out later how Riley did getting into their car driving off.


	2. Waking Up

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to those who favourited and reviewed plus watching Modern Family a lot recently gave me ideas**

 **In this one while Claire goes to a closet convention, Phil and Riley spend the weekend together and knowing Phil, antics are going to happen lol**

* * *

Claire was getting ready to leave for Closet-Con meaning this weekend it would be just Phil and Riley in the house which was okay but knew Riley .oved being with her dad so it was okay, plus she couldn't get any sitters last second.

"Mommy how long are you going for, and who's gonna watch me?" Riley asked.

"Just the weekend, and daddy is watching you honey." Claire said.

Phil smirked because it meant they could have fun together without Claire freaking out, or stopping the fun like trapeze class or having a lot of candy.

"I have a feeling you two are going to have fun, but not too much fun." Claire told her daughter grabbing her bags leaving the house and getting in the car.

Phil and Riley were waving as she left but Phil was excited since he knew Riley took gymnastics and loved tumbling which made Phil very happy.

Plus Riley had a loose tooth which was excitong hoping it would be okay but was ordering pizza for dinner since Claire wasn't here making Riley excited.

* * *

The next morning which was Saturday meant Riley was already up but playing in her room because she didn't want to bother her dad in case he was still sleeping, but looked at the wall clock, seeing it was ten in the morning which was pretty late knowing what to do going out of her room and going down the hall to where her parents slept.

She opened the door carefully just in case but saw her dad was still sleeping getting onto the bed and jumping on it like a trampoline giggling which surprised Phil, making him fall out of bed stunning Riley.

"Are you okay Daddy, did I surprise you?" Riley asked.

"Yes, you sure did." Phil replied.

It made her giggle which was cute but they were having breakfast but Phil had made smiley face pancakes using whipped cream to make the faces which Luke had enjoyed


	3. Sick Day

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to those who favourited and followed.**

 **In this one, Riley isn't feeling too good, but hiding it so she can go on the class field trip to the zoo and zPhil cheers her up while Claire is at work.**

* * *

"It's almost bedtime, Riley, so go get into your pyjamas, alright?" Claire told Riley.

"Alright mommy, since daddy can tell me a story." Riley told her.

It was early evening in the Dumphey house, and they'd just had dinner at Manny's house, so Riley was getting ready for bed, excited for a bedtime story, about Awesomeland plus drew pictures about it, like today at school, to cheer her dad up, because he had seemed a little sad so hoped that he felt better.

After brushing her teeth, she was getting into bed, cuddling her stuffed monster, seeing her dad in, making her happy plus Phil loved being around her, like when Alex, Hailey and Luke had been Riley's age.

"Ready for a bedtime story, sweetie?" he asked her, seeing her nod, listening to a good story, unaware that Claire was listening, from the doorway knowing Phil loved this, like when he found those baby ducks with Luke.

"Goodnight sweetie, sweet dreams." Phil told Riley kissing her head.

He was surprised seeing Claire had been standing there the whole time, guessing she'd wondered where he'd gone, seeing he had been telling Riley a story, plus impressed that Riley was very sweet, but smart like her and Phil.

Later the next morning, Riley awoke but not feeling so good like she had a cold or something not wanting to tell, because her class had a field trip today, which she did not want to miss, so getting ready despite feeling sluggish.

"Sweetie you alright, you don't seem yourself?" Phil said, seeing her not eating but sneezing a lot, making him and Claire concerned, guessing she was coming down with something feeling her head, feeling it was pretty warm.

"Somebody has a cold, meaning she might have to stay home." Phil told her.

"Aww, but the zoo was gonna help with Awesomeland!" Riley said coughing.

"Aww, I know but if you went sick, you could make the other kids sick." Claire said.

Riley was going back to her room, and getting back into bed feeling terrible, making Phil get it because she wanted to have fun, and the cold was ruining it.

"You think the princess of Awesomeland ever gets sick?" Riley asked him.

"Probably, but her parents, TNE King and queen take care of her, just like mommy and me do." Phil told her while tucking her in.

He was staying home, but doing work on his laptop, hoping that Riley would feel better, after resting knowing that Claire would check on her, when she got home, and right now Riley was sleeping.


End file.
